


eye of the beholder

by meshtams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, draco malfoy is weird looking, harry is soft for draco, harry thinks draco is attractive, seamus is a shit but also helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshtams/pseuds/meshtams
Summary: Draco Malfoy is not a particularly attractive person, but Harry doesn't realize that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	eye of the beholder

“Okay, so, objectively speaking, who do you think is the most attractive person in the school?” Seamus leaned on his boyfriend’s shoulder and addressed the group. 

Ron looked doe-eyed at Hermione. “Definitely ‘Mione.” 

“I said objectively speaking, so not just your girlfriend! Like, I’m most attracted to Dean, obviously, but objectively I’d say Zabini.” 

Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed another bacon sandwich from the platter in front of them. “I still say it’s ‘Mione.” 

“Fine. Hermione, what about you, then?” 

“Well, objectively speaking, it would have to be Harry, I suppose.” Harry choked on his pumpkin juice, and Hermione rolled her eyes at the outraged expression on his face. “Oh, don’t look like that, Harry, you know you’re like my brother, but you are a handsome man.” 

“I agree with Hermione.” Dean nodded at her. 

“Firstly- not really, and secondly, I’m definitely not THE most attractive person! I’m not even the most attractive bloke in our year!” 

“Go on then, Harry, who do you think it is?” Seamus laughed. 

“Malfoy, obviously.” He shrugged. He thought it was obvious that the blond was the most attractive person in Hogwarts, even ignoring his feelings for him. 

The entire group looked gobsmacked, until Seamus started sniggering. “Good one, mate!” Everyone else joined in until they noticed Harry’s confused face.

“Mate, Malfoy? He’s so weird looking.” Ron looked even more shocked than the others. 

“What are you on about?” Harry laughed. 

“Harry, I’m pretty sure that almost no one else thinks Malfoy is attractive. I heard one lower-year Slytherin girl say she thought he was attractive and her friends just laughed. It’s fairly accepted that he’s, well, a little… odd looking.” Hermione smiled knowingly at him. Harry just looked even more confused. “Harry, are you… attracted to Malfoy?” Her voice was gentle. 

Harry felt a blush bloom deep red across his brown cheeks. “I- yeah?” He hid his burning face in his hands and almost died when Seamus shouted across the hall.

“Oi, Malfoy!” He signalled with his head for Draco to ‘come here’. 

“Seamus, don’t.” Dean turned to his boyfriend, but it was too late, as Draco was making his way over to the Gryffindor table confusedly. 

“What do you want, Pyro?” Since the end of the war, Draco was on fairly good terms with most of the eighth years.

“Just wanted to tell you that Harry, here,” He slapped Harry’s shoulder, and the black-haired boy glared at him, his face getting redder and redder. “Thinks you’re the most attractive person in school, and he’s super into you.” 

Harry glared at Seamus. “I am going to murder you.” The threat was cheapened by the deep blush across his cheeks and the way his voice waivered. 

“Is that so? Hm. Potter, come with me.” Harry gulped but stood up, following the blond out of the hall and into one of the deeper alcoves in the corridor. Once there, Draco leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Was Finnigan being honest or just a prat?” He raised one pointed eyebrow, which pulled Harry’s attention to his beautiful, silvery eyes. 

“I- both.” Harry rubbed one hand through his hair nervously. 

“Hm. Good to know.” He was about to ask what that meant when suddenly Draco’s lips were on his. Harry gasped and pressed Draco back to the wall, fisting one hand into his blond hair and pressing the other to his lower back, running his tongue across Draco’s lower lip. Draco groaned into his mouth and tipped his head back away from Harry’s, breathless. “Fuck, Harry. I’ve wanted that for years.” 

“Me too.” Harry pressed his lips back against Draco’s and smiled as the blond practically melted into him, hooking one long leg around his waist. Harry moved the hand on his lower back to grasp at the dip between his arse and the thigh wrapped around him, and released his hair in favour of running his thick, square fingers over Draco’s sharp cheekbones and jawline as they kissed.


End file.
